<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master of Master by S0l0warriors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772310">Master of Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors'>S0l0warriors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, Other, Truth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm a big fan of Kingdom hearts, and I always wanted to type the story of the Masters of Masters. But I was afraid of how it would turn out, so if it sucks, I'm sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master of Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere, someplace, a boy with a slender body, with spiky brown hair, and peach skin, and blue eyes. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt with white hemming, black shorts with gray pockets, and his shorts were tight around his calves. He wears a longer black hooded jacket with red hemming, gray pockets with white hemming, and red flannel flaps that are held down by a series of yellow buttons. His gray fingerless gloves come to a v on his hands and are just short of his elbow. The gloves have red hemming, a yellow strap around the wrist, and a silver circle plate on the back of the hand, and he wore a crown necklace. His name is Sora.</p><p>He sat on the ground bored and tired, looking around him, there was nothing, only blue and white sky and clouds around him. He missed his friends, Riku, Donald, Guffy, Mickey, everyone back at home. He missed Kairi, he was able to bring her back home, but he couldn’t stay with her. He missed how they would play games with Riku on the beach, how they would draw in that special cave, how they would build a raft to escape the island. He missed how Riku and him would race all the time, but now he can’t anymore. He was gone, Sora let out a sad sigh, missing his friends. Lost in thoughts, Sora then heard something appearing from behind him, he turned to see a person completely concealed in a black coat.</p><p>“Who are you!?” Sora shouted, summoning his keyblade.</p><p>“Aren’t you lonely?” the figure asked.</p><p>“What?” Sora responded.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” he asked again.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe a couple of days?” Sora responded.</p><p>“Are you sure? Maybe you’ve been here longer, time is different here.” the figure responded.</p><p>“How do you know?” Sora asked, demanding a answer.</p><p>“Because, I was like you too, here alone.” he responded.</p><p>“Who are you?” Sora asked.</p><p>“You can call me the Master of Master.” he said, telling his name.</p><p>“The Master?” Sora said, confused by this.</p><p>“Yep, I came to see you, since you are destined.” the Master said, pointing his finger at Sora.</p><p>“Destined for what?” Sora asked.</p><p>“Why don’t we fight, you’ll see what I mean.” The Master said.</p><p>Sora then dodged when the Master attacked him, using magic. Sora strikes back using firaga, the Master dodged the fire, but Sora hit him with Blizzaga. The Master then used Thundara at Sora, blocking it with his keyblade, but soon getting hit by firaga. Sora got up quickly, not gonna back down on a fight, he fought many enemies his whole life. This one he will never back down.</p><p>“Gotta say, you’re strong.” the Master said.</p><p>“Yeah, well you’re going down!” Sora said.</p><p>They charged at each other, using magic, how the fire charged at Sora. like a herd of animals fleeing from enemies. How the blizzard blew towards you, like a wind carrying snow and ice at you. Sora used curaga to heal himself, taking damage from his enemy. Sora swings at the Master with his strength, trying to hit him. The Master kept dodging his attacks, using his magic to attack Sora. Sora wondered why he wasn’t summoning his weapon, maybe he doesn’t have a weapon. All Sora can worry about is staying alive, he mustn’t lose to this person. Sora kept attacking him, seeing all his magic to him, watching him get hit and fall. Suddenly Sora felt a weird feeling about this man and him, he felt like they were connected somehow. Sora continued striking him with his keyblade, The Master ws letting out laughs as Sora hit him. Like he was enjoying this, was he testing him or is he planning something.</p><p>“What's so funny?” Sora asked.</p><p>“You’re like me, how I would give my enemy every hit I got.” the Master said.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Sora asked, charging at him.</p><p>After some time of fighting, Sora and The Master were panting, tired from fighting. They fought like they were at war, enemies that declared war. </p><p>“This ends here.” The Master said, summoning a dark spell.</p><p>Sora held his keyblade tight, getting ready to charge at him with full strength. He charged at his enemy, watching as he released the spell towards Sora. The Master watched as Sora got hit by the spell, how the darkness surrounded him like fire. But then Sora destroyed the darkness with his keyblade, with full energy, Sora slashed The Master with his keyblade.</p><p>“Heh, you did it, you are my-.” The Master was cut off when he faded away. His cloak falling onto the ground, Sora turned around to look at it, but collapsed when he lost consciousness.<br/>
-------<br/>
A cloak figure was sitting on a rock looking at the graveyard keys on the ground, he can remember when his Master told him his role.</p><p>“Luxu, what are you doing?” a female voice asked.</p><p>“Ah, Invi, what can I do for you?” Luxu replied.</p><p>Invi looked at Luxu, he used to be small and wore his hood up. But now he goes by the name Xigbar, wears the usual Organization garb of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at his shoulders. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting than normal. In terms of facial features, Xigbar sports gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. The grey streaks, along with the length of his hair, may be only present due to him harboring a fragment of Master Xehanort's heart, infused into him due to his loyalty to his old master Xemnas. He also has two visible injuries on his face; the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye.</p><p>“I just wanted to see what you were doing.” Invi said.</p><p>“Just thinking, and it’s Xigbar.” he said.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m not used to your new name.” Invi apologies.</p><p>“It takes time to get used to.” Xigbar said.</p><p>“How do you know the master will return?” a male voice asked.</p><p>“Ah, Aced, he will. You just need to wait.” Xigbar said.</p><p>“You should trust him, he’s the only one that knows this.” another male voice said.</p><p>“Ira…. alright, I trust you.” Aced said, understanding that Xigbar (a.k.a Luxu) is the only one who knows this.</p><p>“But what’s inside the box?” another voice asked.</p><p>“Well Gula, i’ll give you a hint. It’s something that he needs to return, something important.” Xigbar said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gula asked.</p><p>“Just wait, it’s not time yet.” Xigbar said, looking back at the sky and keys.</p><p>-------<br/>
Back at Sora, he starts waking up from his battle. He looks around to see where the Master of Master is, but no luck. Then his eyes spotted his cloak on the ground.</p><p>“What the, why is his cloak here?” Sora asked, walking over to it.</p><p>He stared at the cloak on the ground, he wanted to pick it up and see if he had something inside, but a part of him didn’t. He decided to ignore it and leave it on the ground, there he sat on the ground again, waiting if anyone else will appear again. He wondered what the Master was going to tell him, he remembered that he said that Sora was going to be his something. But what was he going to say. And why was he comparing himself to Sora, it was like they were destined to meet.</p><p>Days have past, Sora didn’t know how long he’s been here. He lost count, he was sad and lonely. He remembered how he met Yozoro, how they were destined to meet and fight. After being lost in thoughts, he was snapped out of his thoughts. Feeling a weird feeling next to him, it was the cloak on the ground, it was like it was calling to him. The Master of Masters cloak was calling to him, telling him to wear it. Sora refused again to wear it, but the feeling was making him curious, so he picked up the cloak and held it in his hands. Suddenly he felt a strong feeling hit his body, the power going inside his body. Then he started seeing visions of the Master and his past, his head hurt like he was being hit many times. </p><p>“What is this?” Sora said, feeling his head hurt. As the visions started to show more, Sora fell to the ground with pain. “Is this his past?” </p><p>After what felt like forever, Sora calmed down from the pain. He sat up and stared at the cloak, understanding what the Master was saying and telling him. He then picked up the coat and changed into it, his clothes now black, his shoes are black boots, his gloves. </p><p>“I understand now, it makes sense, it all makes sense now.” Sora said.</p><p>He then started walking forward, putting the hood on his head. Covering his face, he summoned a portal of darkness.</p><p>“Now, I should go and find my old dear friends, I wonder how Luxu is doing.” Sora said, walking through the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>